charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Day
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- *'This Quest is no longer available Friendship Day Quests came a day early and with many text errors. The tips posted at the top of each tab corrects those errors & gives you the correct information for each Quest Objective. To see Smile Recipes ⇛ ⇛ Wonder Workshop Begin Timed Quest= |-|Friendship Symbol Build Req's= Friendship symbol.png Friendship symbolB.png|Initial Build Req's Friendship symbolP1.png Friendship symbol2.png Friendship symbolB2.png|Upgrade L2 Build Req's Friendship symbolP2.png Friendship_symbol3.png Friendship symbolB3.png|Upgrade L3 Build Req's Friendship symbolP3.png Friendship_symbol4.png Friendship_symbolB4.png|Upgrade L4 Build Req's friendship symbolP4.PNG |-|Friendship Day 1/10= Although it says 'Plant', the quest objective updates when you 'Harvest' 3 balloon bush. You should plant 6 to cover Part 2 in the quest as well. *Harvest (3) Balloon Bushes *Craft a spell *Enchant homes to get 3 Smiles in Yellow (leave the collection of the houses to your neighbors) |-|Friendship Day 2/10= *Harvest (3) Balloon Bush *Send (5) Gifts *Collect (5) Neighbors Houses |-|Friendship Day 3/10= *Cast Spells on Buildings to get Smiles of Yellow (consider using the shorter duration spells) *Have a Neighbor collect (5) of your Houses *Chop down Rainbow Trees to get (3) Roots of Happiness (gifts of Roots of Happiness also count. Save some in your inbox for later quests) |-|Friendship Day 4/10= Non-timed companion Quest: Dove of Peace is also given as the start of The Symbols of Friendship Quests. *Build the Friendship Symbol from your inventory *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft 2 Smiles in Red in your Wonder Workshop *See Tab "Friendship Symbol Build Req's" for Build info |-|Friendship Day 5/10= Although the quests says to enchant houses for Smiles in Green, it should be Smiles in Yellow. *Collect 15 Smiles in White from Balloon Bushes *Have 15 houses collected by neighbors (and get Smiles in Green) *Enchant houses for 10 Smiles in Yellow (don't forget that fast casting often yields matching drops) |-|Friendship Day 6/10= *Upgrade the Friendship Symbol to level 2 *Have neighbors collect from your Houses (15) times *Visit and collect (25) times on your Neighbors' Houses |-|Friendship Day 7/10= *Cut down Rainbow Trees to find 10 Roots of Happiness (Gifts also count) *Craft Jolly Magic in the Wonder Workshop *Use Jolly Magic to get Smiles in Blue (oddly seems to complete with the crafting of the Jolly Magic spell) |-|Friendship Day 8/10= *Upgrade the Friendship Symbol to L3 (See Tab 'Friendship Symbol Build Req's') *Give (20) Gifts *Craft (20) Smiles in Red |-|Friendship Day 9/10= *Enchant your Mines and Quarries (15) times (now is your chance at yellows and blues) *Harvest 40 Balloon Bushes *Have Neighbors collect from your Houses (45) times |-|Friendship Day 10/10= *Collect (60) Smiles in Yellow (Requesting Yellow Smiles from the Quest window button now works properly) *Have Neighbors collect on your Houses (45) times *Upgrade the Friendship Symbol to L4 (See Tab 'Friendship Symbol Build Req's') The non-timed companion quest: Yellow Rose is released after 10/10. Note: The Smiles will stop dropping from houses and spells upon completion of the quest. Delay delivery of the final build ingredients if you wish to make extra Jolly Magic spells ---- 'This Quest Set is Not Timed. No need to Rush Through it. ' Begin Non-Timed Quest= |-|Dove of Peace= Received after 3 of 10 of the Friendship Day Event. *Find the Dove of Peace Display in the Structures tab of your inventory. *Visit Neighbors or accept help on your farm until a random drop of the 'Dove of Peace' Friendship collection happens. *Raise a Bird of Happiness to L10 |-|Rhodonite Ball= *Find the Rhodonite Ball Display in the Structures tab of your inventory. *Visit Neighbors or accept help on your farm until a random drop of the ]Rhodonite Ball] Friendship collection happens. *Sell (10) Nectar in your Market. |-|Handshake= Received after 8 of 10 of the Friendship Day Event. *Find the Handshake Display in the Structures tab of your inventory. *Visit neighbors or accept help on your farm until a random drop of the 'Handshake' Friendship collection happens. *Collect from your Tree of Peace |-|Yellow Rose= Received after 10 of 10 of the Friendship Day Event. *Find the Yellow Rose Display in the Structures tab of your inventory. *Visit neighbors or accept help on your farm until a random drop of the 'Handshake' Friendship collection happens. *Collect 10 times from your Tavern, Shops, or Weird Shops Category:Timed Event Quests